


Truth or Dare

by Bersarker



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: 亚洲组年龄操作，电影结局4年后
Kudos: 1





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> * @啾唧 的点梗  
> *点的是国王游戏，写着写着变成了真心话大冒险，抱歉(´;︵;`)

周盯着通话列表里的藤原敏郎四个字看了一会儿，按下了通话键。  
“阿修？”对面很快就接了电话，熟悉的声音从听筒中传达到耳边，背景里隐隐有喧闹声。  
“大东，你听我说。”  
明明互相确认姓名都已经四年多了，两人却依旧在用游戏里的名字称呼对方。  
“我喜欢你。”语速有点快，但是吐字无比清晰。  
周知道对方听得一清二楚。  
他等了三秒钟，听筒里传来的只有模糊的呼吸声。  
沉默着按掉了电话，周抬头看着对面录下了全程的金发女孩，耸了耸肩。  
“你看，什么也没发生。现在可以进行下一轮了吗？”  
像是按下了暂停键，刚才还静得只能听到主会场的音乐声的房间里瞬间又热闹了起来。  
周看了一眼反光的手机屏幕，随手装进了衣兜。  
今天是圣诞节，而这里是学校举报的圣诞party一角。

今天是星期四，正好是绿洲停止运营的日子，玩家们早在昨天就已经在绿洲的各个世界里举办了平安夜舞会，今天有一整天的时间去现充或是换个方式继续宅。  
周本来不应该出现在这里，今晚有公司年会，作为绿洲的股东之一周原本可能正在和大东一起出席年会——不过那都是在大东知道他的圣诞晚会之前。  
“未成年人就参加圣诞派对去吧，应酬什么的，由成年人负责。”阿尔忒弥斯语重心长地拍了拍他的肩膀——尽管游戏里两人的身高差让这个动作看起来没那么有说服力。  
于是前前后后总共收到了四张年会特批假条的周最后有点哭笑不得地站在了学校门口。  
不过周本来也对成年人们的酒宴没什么兴趣，派对很热闹，周玩的很开心。  
除了刚才那个小小的、不值一提的恶作剧，其他都非常完美。  
游戏进行到了不知道多少轮——反正重点从来不是游戏本身，而是惩罚失败者时的Truth or Dare（真心话大冒险）。  
周第一次成为那个幸运儿时选择的是大冒险，抽到的题目是“打电话对通讯记录上最后一个号码告白”。  
周最后一条通讯记录是和大东的。  
时间是周二，绿洲停运，大东打电话问他要不要一起出去玩。

周在之后的游戏里又输了不少次——在绿洲能一个打十个的最强中学生大佬（周小学毕业之后大东给的新称号）意外地不擅长这些简单的派对游戏。  
但是他再也没有选过Dare，哪怕选择真心话抽到的是“在韦德和艾奇（游戏形象）之间选谁作为出柜对象”这种问题，周也没有换成大冒险。  
在派对的间隙中，周看了一眼手机，大东给他发了三条消息。  
-不要在派对上玩得太疯了  
-不许喝含酒精的饮料  
-好吧，一品脱啤酒，不能再多了  
下面还有一条，和上面三条间隔了三分钟：  
-ps：我从不选Dare  
周突然感觉心里闷闷的，像是被树枝缠住的氢气球，不上不下地悬在半空。

你为什么能这么肯定我选的不是Truth呢。

年会进行到半途，敏郎到露台上透了口气——他无比庆幸阿修不在这里，连他都无法适应这种应酬，更别说阿修了。  
想到阿修，敏郎摸出手机，看到阿修半个小时前给他发了一条回复。  
大概是里面太吵了，他完全没有注意到消息提示。  
阿修的回复很简单，只有一条语音，时长二十秒。  
敏郎点开了那段语音，听筒里没有任何声音。他把音量调到了最大，走到露台上离主厅最远的角落里，还是只听到了隐约的风声和静电声。  
二十秒很快结束了，敏郎又播放了一遍那条没有任何声音的语音消息，目光无意中停留在了自己发的最后一句话上。  
接到那个毫无征兆的电话时，大东还在想是不是派对那边出了什么意外。少年还带着点变声期特有的嘶哑的声音在电话里响起的那一刻，周围所有的声音就瞬间褪色，模糊成了背景。整个世界里只剩下电话那头隐隐约约的呼吸声和自己的心跳声。  
敏郎不知道自己到底算什么，这种“监护人”的身份还要扮演到什么时候。  
他只知道时间还很长。  
也可能很短。  
阿修——那个他在绿洲不经意间遇到的孩子，正在成长的道路上飞速奔跑，敏郎站在路的前方远远地等着他追上来，见证少年光速成长的欣慰同时，心底却始终散不去一丝不安。  
他怕某天回头的时候，阿修已经不在那里了。  
少年前进的路上有太多分叉口，其中不少都通往敏郎无法触及的远方。阿修的未来有无限的可能性，但不是每个可能性中都有他的存在。  
手机又振动了两下。  
-メリークリスマス  
短短的一句话显示在锁屏界面上，发信人是阿修。  
敏郎突然就释然了。  
点开语音，他用力回忆了一下今天刚跟着翻译机学的那句拗口的汉语，不太确定地发了过去，几乎是立刻就收到了回复。  
-我听了三遍才听懂  
敏郎忍不住弯起了嘴角，没有指出对方时间上显而易见的漏洞。  
-那你教我，怎么发音才标准  
过了五秒钟，阿修发过来一条语音，敏郎才点开了第一条就又收到了第二条。  
“中文那么难学，以你的学习能力，我怕我要用一辈子来教会你”  
“不许半途辍学”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 到最后已经和题目没有半点关系了  
> 我可能是真的不适合点梗(´-ι_-｀)


End file.
